


you're the one i want

by charjace



Category: IT (Movies - Muschietti)
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, surprise inside
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-25
Updated: 2020-03-25
Packaged: 2021-02-28 17:01:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 739
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23310562
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/charjace/pseuds/charjace
Summary: long overdue, eddie doing stan's make up
Relationships: Eddie Kaspbrak/Stanley Uris
Kudos: 16





	you're the one i want

**Author's Note:**

> [continued from this / in the same universe](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22954399)

It was a day that they both had off, a day to themselves and they had  went out to lunch for a lunch date. They’ve been officially together for the past two, almost three years and it is great. Now that they’re home, Stan set up his camera for a video while Eddie grabbed his kit because Stan thought it would be a cool idea that not only his views have been asking for, but there was a little  _ something _ Stan had planned to go along with it. Although, this video is long overdue, even before they started dating. It’s going to be a ‘My Boyfriend Does My Make-Up' video. Sure, some might call it cheating when the boyfriend in question is a  make up artist, but – it's what his viewers want.

With his kit out, Eddie sat ready and Stan pressed record on the camera. Taking a seat next to Eddie, pressing a soft kiss to Eddie’s lips. Smiling a little at the light blush that spread across his face, and how he really thought it was cute that Eddie was looking slightly down, away from the camera.

“Always so camera shy,” Stan comments, because it’s true not that he cares. Eddie, compared to Richie is the complete opposite when Stan ever has camera out. Richie will always perk up for it, make a joke or do something that would be too good to not film, while Eddie would hide away or raise his hand up to cover his face. “But are you ready for this?”

“Ready. Introduce the video,” Eddie replies as he moves his attention towards the camera that sat in front of them. He already had a plan in his mind of what he was going to do with this. When Stan had pitched the idea, he started to plan it out in his mind.

Stan was facing the camera with a smile upon his lips, he gave a small wave towards it and started, “Hello, and welcome back to the channel. This week’s video is featuring Eddie,” Eddie gives a small wave, “Who will be doing my make up, I know you’ve all been requesting it. Some even requesting for our other friends to do it, maybe I might make it a miniseries on here. Who knows,” Stan moves his hand into his pocket of his pants, smiling when he felt what he wanted - “Anyway, as you can guess, this is a  _ My Fiancé Does My Make Up.” _

When Stan looks over at Eddie, he can see the confusion spreading over the other’s face and he pulls his hand out of his pocket, a ring in between his fingers as he holds it up as Eddie looks at him, “Or at least, I hope that is what I can label this video. Eddie?”

As Eddie’s breathing started to pick up, and Stan reached out, holding onto Eddie’s shoulders, rubbing his thumb soothingly on his shoulders. Getting Eddie to focus on him, Stan smiles and helps Eddie as he gets his breathing settled back down. He’ll edited that part out of the video, his viewers don’t need to see that, nor is Eddie comfortable with showing others it. He’ll talk about  them; he just won’t  _ show _ them and Stan respects that.

It’s quiet for a while, then Eddie is leaning down to pick up the ring that had fallen to the ground in Stan’s haste to help Eddie. “Are you serious?” Eddie asks, looking between the ring that now was in his hand and Stan in front of him.

“Of course,” Stan answers, and then he is meet with Eddie surging forward, pressing his lips against his. Melting into the kiss, Stan wraps his arms around Eddie and if they weren’t filming – if he wasn’t so aware of the camera, he’d happily climb onto Eddie’s lap, let this go further.

Pulling apart, Stan notices the tears that were in Eddie’s eyes, but they were ones brought on by joy and happiness, still, Stan reaches up and wipes the tears away. “Can you ask the actual question?”

“Will you, Eddie  Kaspbrak , marry me?” Stan complies in giving the question that was wanted, and can’t help the burst of joy and energy that spreads through him as he witnesses the smile that is practically ear to ear on Eddie’s face.

“Yes.  Yes I’ll fucking marry you Stan,” Eddie says, pressing another kiss to his  _ now _ Fiancé's lips.


End file.
